The invention relates to dry chip-like discs of provisions or fine foods which, due to their shape and consistency, are suitable for immediate consumption and to a process for producing the same.
Such food articles are particularly known in the form of dried discs of fruits and potato chips. However, it is a question of fruit types by which by their very nature make them suitable for producing chip-like products, because the fruit as such has the size and consistency necessary for producing chips.
It has also long been known in connection with foods to bring them into a storable state by drying. The type of drying process chosen is then dependent on the requirements made on the dried product. In addition to the need for optimum storage characteristics it must also be possible to further process the dried product in an optimum manner. The dried product in the form of powder, granules or fragments has not hitherto been intended or considered suitable for direct consumption and has instead been further processed in kitchens, factories or on a mass-produced scale. An important part of this further processing is the reconstitution of the dried product, i.e. the re-moistening process in order as far as possible to restore the sensory characteristics of the original fresh product or the product prepared by the drying process. Due to careful drying the reconstituted product can be given a taste like the original fresh product or the prepared product. However, it has been hitherto impossible to produce the dried product in a form and consistency considered pleasant for immediate consumption.
In addition to these products made durable by drying there are a large number of foodstuffs made largely durable by a baking process. Products of this type are also known in disc form. However, the baking process is irreversible, so that a reconstitution, i.e. the restoration of the state of the foodstuff before the baking process is no longer possible.